Evolution of Prey
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: Sequel to House of Predators. Adam has his hands on Jeff once again and now Jay isn't around to help Matt save him. With the help of an ex-FBI agent, Alexis Michaels, Matt tries to get his brother back. But what happens with the prey evolves past prey?
1. Prey Becomes Victim

_Title: Prey Becomes Predator_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing…except for Alexis Michaels. She's mine. Mine I tell you. MINE! And if anyone else claims to own her, I will hunt them down…and kill them._

_Summary: Sequel to House of Predators. Adam has his hands on Jeff once again and this time, Jay isn't around to help Matt save him. With the help of an ex-FBI agent, Alexis Michaels, Matt tries to get his brother back. But what happens with the prey evolves past prey?_

_This story is dedicated to __**jeffhardyluvsme**__ because she reminds me of things that I need to add to chapters that I completely forget._

_.*._

Jeff whimpered softly, unable to move as Adam moved closer with a grin on his face. "Come on, Jeffrey," he said. "Don't say you're not happy to see me."

"H-How…" Jeff's voice caught in his throat.

"How did I find you?" Adam supplied. He walked over and pulled the bandages off Jeff's arm, smiling at the sight of his handiwork. "I just followed you, my dear Jeffrey." He cupped the blonde's face in his hands. "Don't worry. I don't want to kill you. You're too fun for me to kill."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Jeff asked, his voice soft and barely audible. He was afraid to scream, afraid of what would happen if he did.

Adam just smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Your blood is so beautiful, Jeffrey," he whispered, taking his arm and trailing gentle kisses down it. "And soon, I will teach you to love watching people bleed their lives away." He paid special attention to the words carved into Jeff's arms. "To watch their faces as you test them to their limits. To listen to their begging when you near the end."

**~.**.~**

"Hey, Jeffro, I brought you some hot chocolate and some Skittles." Matt pushed the door to his brother's room open with his back since his hands were full and walked in. "Jay's gonna be in in a fe—"

The drink and candy fell to the floor, hot chocolate spilling everywhere as it hit the floor. Matt fell to his knees in the liquid. Jeff's bed was empty.

"Matt, what the hell happened?" Jay walked in when he noticed the hot chocolate seeping out from under the door. "Matt?" He stopped and noticed the empty bed. "Matt, what happened?"

"Jeff's gone," was all that the elder Hardy could say. "I lost him again."

"I'll go check the security cameras," Jay said. "Maybe he hasn't left the hospital yet." He ran out of the room.

"Jeff…" Matt whispered. A tear fell down his face. His head jerked up when a shot rang out through the hallway. "Jay." He wiped his face and rushed out of the room. "Jay!"

A nurse stopped him, holding out her hands. "Please, sir, stay back," she ordered.

Matt tried to get past, but he eventually just did as she asked and stayed where he was, finally seeing what had happened. Jay was lying on the ground, struggling to breath as red blossomed up on his torso in a couple places. Doctors were surrounding him and a stretcher and gurney finally rolled up to take him to a room. "How is he?" he asked a nearby nurse.

She shook her head. "I don't know," she replied. "He's been shot multiple times in the stomach and chest. He'll survive, but I don't know how long he'll take to recover from injuries like these. 2 months, at least."

"2 months?" Matt repeated. "That's too much." He turned on his heel and walked quickly down the hallway, quickly getting out of the hospital. He ran back to his and Jeff's apartment, slamming the door shut behind him as soon as he was inside. "I'm such a fucking idiot!" he yelled, slamming his fist against the wall. He looked over when someone knocked on the door.

"Matt?" A woman's voice came through the wood. "Matt, are you okay in there?"

Matt walked over to the door and opened it. A woman with short jaw-length dirty blonde hair stood in the hallway, a half-eaten chocolate chip cookie in her hand. Her hair flipped out slightly at the ends and she was in just a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. "Are you okay?" she asked again. "I heard pounding."

"I…" Matt didn't know what to say. "Come in, Alexis."

Alexis Michaels walked into the apartment, looking over as the raven closed the door behind her. "Where's Jeff?" she asked.

Matt struggled to breathe, motioning for her to sit down.

**~.**.~**

Jeff didn't speak as he sat in the passenger seat of the car he sat in. A pair of handcuffs connected his wrist to Adam's, the older blonde driving down a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. "Come on, little Hardy," Adam coaxed. "Speak."

"Where are we going?" Jeff's voice cracked, his words soft.

"I've taken care of that annoying police officer that caught me the first time and am now taking you somewhere your precious brother will never find you," Copeland explained. He grinned. "I'm going to teach you to love what I do."

"K-Kill people?" Jeff asked, not wanting to believe it.

"I don't _**kill**_ people," Adam defended, turning a corner. "I play games. And if you're not strong enough to survive my game, then you deserve to die." He grinned. "Though I admit I cheat."

Jeff stayed quiet for the rest of the drive, fingers tracing the scarred words on the arm handcuffed to his captor's. He looked up when the car stopped and Adam cut the engine. "Come on, climb over the seat," he said, opening his door. Jeff hesitated, but climbed over the driver's seat and stood up on the dirt. A broken-down house was in front of them, a few of the windows broken but fixed up with metal bars and duct tape. "Welcome to your new home, Jeffrey." He held up the key to the handcuffs. "Can I trust you enough to take these off?" Jeff nodded very slightly. "Alright." Adam unlocked the cuffs pulled them off.

Jeff immediately started running. "Why you little shit," Adam said with a grin as he watched the younger blonde run. "Fine, I'll play your little game if you want."

Jeff panted as he ran as fast as he could through the forest of trees that surrounded the house that he'd run away from. He didn't hear anyone following him so he thought he was in the clear, slowly down only slightly to get more air in his lungs. The breath was driven out of him when Adam came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

"You little bitch," he growled, spinning Jeff. The young blonde cried out to anyone around, but they were in the middle of nowhere and no one could hear him. "You think you can just run away from me?" He handcuffed Jeff's hands behind his back and yanked him up by the back of his shirt. "You're mine now, Jeffrey. Get that through your head." Adam pulled Jeff up and slung him over his shoulder, heading back to the house.

**~.**.~**

Alexis swallowed the last of her cookie as Matt finished his story of what he'd gone through with Jay and Jeff the past few days, nodding. "And now I can't even fucking help him because Jay isn't able to help and he'd the best person for the job," Matt finished. He collapsed on the couch on the verge of tears about thinking about his baby brother.

"I can help."

Matt looked over at the blonde. "What can you do?" he scoffed, not wanting to believe her. "You're a fucking waitress. You can't do anything."

Alexis frowned and stood up. She grabbed Matt's shirt and pulled him up as well, dragging him over to her apartment across the hall. The raven sat down on one of the black couches in the room and waited, confusion written across his face as the blonde disappeared into the bedroom. She came back a couple minutes later, something in her hand. "You think I can't do anything?" she dared. She tossed whatever was in her hand at him. "Take a look at that and say that I can't do anything again."

Matt's face twisted in confusion as he looked at the folded piece of black leather. He opened it up and looked at the card underneath the plastic inside. "Federal Bureau of Investigations?" he asked in disbelief. "You work for the FBI?"

"Used to," Alexis replied nonchalantly. "I quit." She smirked. "Still think I can't do anything?"

"Fine." Matt handed back her old ID badge. "What are we gonna do?"

**~.**.~**

Adam dropped Jeff down on the old couch in the middle of the living room, his hands still cuffed behind him. "You try to run away again and I won't hesitate to kill you," he threatened, pulling a knife out from the holster hanging from his belt. He pressed it against Jeff's throat. "Do you understand?" Jeff didn't say anything, his eyes showing the fear he held inside. "Good." He holstered the knife again. "You will call me Master or Sire. Nothing else or you get punished." He traced the words on Jeff's arms. "You wouldn't want more of these, would you?" Jeff shook in fear.

Adam pulled Jeff off the couch. He dragged the blonde upstairs and opened one of the only doors with a lock. There was a mattress on the floor and a small dresser against the opposite wall. There was a window on the far wall, but it was barred up with no hope of someone ever getting in or out. "This is your room," Adam said. He unlocked the handcuffs and shoved Jeff in. "Get used to it."

Jeff winced as the door slammed shut behind him, the lock clicking in place not long after. He looked around and collapsed on the mattress, starting to cry. "Not again…" he whispered.

Adam stood outside the room, pacing back and forth as he played with his knife. "Soon, Jeffrey," he said, a sinister grin on his face. "Soon, you will be mine."

_.*._

_Ah, yes, this will be very fun:)_

_I feel really bad that I had to almost kill Jay, but it kinda had to be done._


	2. Prey Becomes Pet

_Title: Prey Becomes Predator_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing…except for Alexis Michaels. She's mine. Mine I tell you. MINE! And if anyone else claims to own her, I will hunt them down…and kill them._

_Summary: Sequel to House of Predators. Adam has his hands on Jeff once again and this time, Jay isn't around to help Matt save him. With the help of an ex-FBI agent, Alexis Michaels, Matt tries to get his brother back. But what happens with the prey evolves past prey?_

_This story is dedicated to __**jeffhardyluvsme**__ because she reminds me of things that I need to add to chapters that I completely forget._

_I almost can't write this because I'm watching random Jack Whitehall videos on youtube and keep laughing:) Ah, British comedy, how I love you:) lol_

_.*._

Matt looked up when someone knocked on the door to Alexis's apartment, the blonde off in another room. "Can you get that?" she called. The raven stood up and walked over, opening the door.

A man in black jeans and a pink T-shirt with a black leather jacket over stood in the hallway, his black hair tied back with a rubber band. "Hey, Bret," Alexis said, coming back into the room. "Matt Hardy, Bret Hart. Bret, Matt."

"Is Shawn awake?" Bret asked with a nod at Matt.

She nodded. "Just woke up," she replied. "You wanna see him?" She noticed Matt's expression. "Come on, Hardy, follow me." Alexis led the two men to the bedroom conjoined with her own. Shawn was sitting against the wall in some light green cotton pajamas watching some old movie on the TV on the wall across the room. Alexis moved over and knelt next to the blonde. "Hey, Shawn, Bret's here. You wanna say hi?"

Matt watched as Bret moved over and knelt down, picking the blonde up with ease. He sat down on the bed with Shawn still in his arms, leaning down to kiss him. "Alexis?" he asked.

She waved him out of the room, following and closing the door behind her. "Shawn's my older brother," she explained. "By about 8 years. Bret's his boyfriend. We're still trying to get him back to normal after what happened. Police didn't tell me much and the hospital recommended that he just stay in bed 'til he goes back to normal." She sighed. "But enough about my issues." She moved over to the kitchen and reached under the counter, pressing a button. The wall in front of her slid away and was replaced by a wall holding all sorts of weapons. She laughed at the expression on Matt's face. "I used to be in the FBI. Do you_** really**_ think people I put in jail won't want to kill me? I need to be prepared."

"So…" Matt cleared his throat. "So, what are we going to do about Jeff?"

Alexis grinned. "We're going to get him back by any means necessary."

**~.**.~**

Adam moved around the kitchen in the cabin he and Jeff were at, holding a knife in his teeth as he pulled a bowl out of the oven with a towel. "I wonder how long it'll take Jeffrey to learn to love watching people bleed?" he asked out loud to really only himself as he set the bowl on the counter and took hold of the knife in his mouth. He pressed it down on the palm of his hand and drug it from the bottom of his index finger to the heel of his palm. "Ah, blood," he said, mesmerized by the ruby liquid dripping down into the bowl of hot soup. "How wonderful you are."

In his room, Jeff sat on the mattress that served as his bed. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them. He hadn't really talked since Adam had locked him in a few hours ago. The words on his arm stung like crazy but he refused to look or scratch at them. The small blonde looked up when he heard the door unlock.

Adam whistled cheerfully as he pushed the door to Jeff's room open with his hip, the bowl of soup and a spoon in his hands, a napkin tucking in the back pocket of his pants. "Hello there, Jeffrey," he said cheerfully, kicking the door shut behind him. "Feeling alright?"

Jeff didn't say anything. He kept his eyes on his feet. "Clothes," he said, his voice almost inaudible.

Adam frowned but knew what the younger was talking about. Jeff was still in the paper hospital gown and boxers he'd been wearing when he'd been taking out of the hospital. "I'll get you some new clothes after you eat," he decided with a slight shrug. He sat cross-legged in front of Jeff on his mattress. He pulled the napkin out of his pocket and left it on his leg, holding the bowl of soup and spoon in both hands.

"Not hungry," Jeff mumbled softly.

Adam thought about it for a second. "How about this," he bargained. "You eat at least half of this and I won't hurt you brother." Jeff hesitated, but slowly opened his mouth. Adam grinned. "Good boy, Jeffrey."

Jeff's eyes shone with unshed tears as Adam fed him the soup. He tasted something else, but he tried to ignore it as he finished the amount Adam had wanted. "Come on," the older blonde said. He set the bowl and spoon down and stood up, pulling the smaller up with him. "Let's get you some clothes."

Jeff didn't speak as he was pulled to his feet and brought over to the small dresser against the far wall. "Let's see what we have here," Adam said, more to himself than to the other blonde as he opened the drawer. "Take off the hospital gown."

"I don't want to."

Adam frowned when he heard that and stood up straight again, turning to face the smaller again. "Jeffrey, Jeffrey, Jeffrey," he scolded in a strong voice. "Are you going against what I want?" Jeff didn't answer, looking down at the floor. "Look at me." No movement. "Look at me!" Jeff flinched, but slowly raised his eyes, weak emerald clashing with strong chocolate. "When I give you an order, I expect you to follow it without question. Do you want to be punished?"

"No," Jeff said, fear showing in his eyes.

"No what?"

"N-No, Sire," Jeff corrected himself, remembering the two things Adam told him to call him.

"Better." Adam knelt back down in front of the drawer. "Take off the hospital gown." Jeff didn't speak again. He slowly pulled the paper gown off and let it flutter to the ground behind him. "The boxers, too." Jeff sucked in a breath. He grabbed the waistband of his underwear, averting his eyes to the floor as he pulled them down and stepped out of them. Adam turned back toward him with some clothes slung over his shoulders. "Let's try these."

A pair of blue and red plaid boxers were pulled up on Jeff's lower body, a pair of oversized jeans with a thick green canvas belt wrapped tightly around his waist to keep them up. A red T-shirt was pulled over his head, the bottom resting halfway down his ass.

Adam stood up and looked down at his new challenge. "Well, that will work for now," he decided. Jeff didn't move when Adam leaned forward and wrapped something around his neck, locking it in place. The older blonde gently ran his fingers along the smooth black leather circling the younger's throat, his name carved into the material.

"I'll be back in a little while, Jeffrey," Adam said, walking for the door again. "Will you be good while I'm gone?"

"Yes, Sire," Jeff said softly, his eyes staying on the ground.

Adam grinned. "Good." He closed and locked the door behind him as he walked out. He pulled on his long black leather coat and grabbed some rope and a knife as he headed downstairs and out of the small cabin.

_.*._

_Okay, I admit, this chapter is a bit short, but the next ones will be longer. *holds up three fingers* Scout's honor;)_


	3. Prey Becomes Student

_Title: Prey Becomes Predator_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing…except for Alexis Michaels. She's mine. Mine I tell you. MINE! And if anyone else claims to own her, I will hunt them down…and kill them._

_Summary: Sequel to House of Predators. Adam has his hands on Jeff once again and this time, Jay isn't around to help Matt save him. With the help of an ex-FBI agent, Alexis Michaels, Matt tries to get his brother back. But what happens with the prey evolves past prey?_

_This story is dedicated to __**jeffhardyluvsme**__ because she reminds me of things that I need to add to chapters that I completely forget._

_There is a sandwich at this place called Blazing Bagels in Seattle. It is called Chin Music. Wonder if it's pretty sweet?;) (if you got that, you're awesome)_

_.*._

Adam sighed as he parked back in front of the cabin, turning the car off. He'd been away from Jeff far too long and he was starting to miss his little pet. He stuffed his bloody knife into the pocket of his jacket and got out of the car. He opened the trunk and grinned.

Wrists and ankles bound together with a gag to keep from any unnecessary noise was a teenager of about 17 with spiked brown hair and frantic blue eyes. He was just in jeans and a white tanktop, blood already staining the shirt from the small cut Adam had made across his chest. His id said his name was Allen Jones, but when Adam had found him, he'd introduced himself as AJ Styles.

Adam pulled the teenager out of the car by the front of his shirt and slammed the trunk closed, dragging the brunette up and into the house. He tossed him onto the couch, tossing his coat on the floor behind him. "Don't move or I'll kill you," he threatened when he saw the teenager start to try and wiggle away. He pulled a knife out of a drawer and stuck it in the wall to prove his point. "I'll be right back."

Jeff looked up when the lock on his door clicked open and Adam walked in, a grin on his face. "Come on, Jeffy," he said. There was an almost childlike tone to the way he talked, like a kid who was getting a present from his parents. "I've got a present for you."

Jeff didn't speak as he was led downstairs, freezing at the sight of the teenager lying on the couch with tears streaming down his face. "Jeffrey, this is AJ," Adam introduced. He moved away, coming back several seconds later with a rolled up piece of bulky leather. "We're going to learn how to kill today."

**~.**.~**

Alexis walked back out of her bedroom in some black form-fitting jeans and a black tanktop with the top cut halfway down her stomach. Black combat boots ran halfway up her calves over her jeans and black cloth ran from her hands up to halfway up her forearms, a thick black belt with a few holsters on it resting low on her hips. Black was streaked through her hair, a silver cross around her neck. Matt just stared, jaw dropped.

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you," the blonde muttered, flipping a strand of hair out of her face.

"Did you have to dress like that in the FBI?" Matt asked as she grabbed a few guns.

Alexis shrugged. "Depended on what I was doing," she replied. Matt followed her back into her room and sat on the edge of the bed, watching what she was doing. The blonde knocked twice on Shawn's door, opening it when she heard a voice call to her on the other side. Alexis walked in, leaving the door open. Matt could see Bret sitting back against the wall in Shawn's bed with the blonde sitting between his legs and leaning back against his chest, Bret's hand gently stroking Shawn's hair.

"Shawn, I'm gonna go help Matt for a while," Alexis said, kneeling on the bed next to her brother. "Bret's gonna stay with you while I'm gone." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Shawn's cheek. She turned to Bret. "There's food in the kitchen and a few take-out menus in the drawer next to the sink. If anything happens, call me."

"Later, Alex," Bret said before resting his chin back down on top of Shawn's head.

"He's really messed up inside, isn't he?" Matt asked as the blonde closed the door behind her.

"I love Shawn, I hate seeing him like this," Alexis said softly, crossing her arms. "I'm just happy Bret wanted to stay with him."

Neither one talked for a few minutes. "Where are we gonna go?" Matt asked, following Alexis out of her apartment. There was a belt around his waist with a couple guns and a few clips.

"I've got a friend that might be able to help us," Alexis said, hailing a cab. It didn't take long for one to arrive. "3208 N. King." 20 minutes of silence later and Alexis paid the driver, she and Matt getting out in front of a large building. "Matt Hardy, welcome to the Federal Bureau of Investigations."

Matt followed Alexis into the building without saying a word, following close behind her as she showed her badge to the security officer standing at the door. She walked down a short hallway and punched in a code on a keypad outside a silver metal door, walking in with the raven right behind her. "Hey, Jus."

A tan man with short black hair swept off to the side in a white T-shirt and black jeans detailed with teal designs spun around in his chair, a bunch of computer screens behind him on the wall. "Hey, Lex," he said with a smile, his words coated with a slight accent. "What do you need?"

"What makes you think I need something?" the blonde teased, the door sliding shut behind her and Matt.

"Well, you quit and now you're back," the raven said. He looked at Matt. "Who's that?"

"Matt Hardy, Justin Gabriel. Justin, Matt. Jus is the best technical mind we have here." Justin smiled with a light blush. "Jus, we need you to find someone."

"Name?" Justin cracked his knuckles and spun around again in his chair to face the computer screens again.

"Adam Copeland. He was involved with that…Shannon Moore case."

"Got him." Justin moved away from the screens. "This the guy you're looking for?"

Alexis and Matt looked at the screens, pictures and facts about Adam plastered all over. "That's him," Matt said in a soft voice.

"I can't get a clear signal on him," the South African said in frustration as his fingers flew over the keys. "Here." He tossed a small headset to the ex-FBI agent. "Just keep it on and I'll tell you when I can find him."

"Thanks." Alexis set up the headset. "C'mon, Matt. If we're going up against Copeland, you're gonna need some protection."

**~.**.~**

Jeff didn't move, watching as Adam set the piece of bulky leather down on the broken-down coffee table and rolled it out. Knives of various sizes were held to the material with thin straps. "C'mere, Jeffy," Adam said. Jeff didn't speak as he slowly walked over. "This is your first lesson. Here." Jeff didn't say anything as Adam grabbed his hand and pressed one of the smaller knives into his palm.

AJ saw the sharp metal and immediately started thrashing in his bonds to try and get loose. "What did I tell you about trying to escape?" Adam asked in anger. He moved over and yanked the brunette up, tossing him to the ground. "Jeff, here."

"I-I don't want to," Jeff said in a soft voice. Adam looked at him for something more. "Sire."

Adam rolled his eyes. He grabbed Jeff's arm and yanked him forward. He held Jeff close and pressed the blade of a knife to his throat. "When I give you an order, I expect it to be followed to the letter," he whispered. "Wouldn't want Matty to end up in a hole outside the house now, would we?"

"N-No, Sire," Jeff whimpered softly. "Please. D-Don't hurt my brother."

"Then do what I ask," Adam said. He brought the knife away and released Jeff's arm. "Now come here." Jeff bowed his head, but walked up beside Adam and in front of AJ. "Good boy. Lift your head."

Jeff slowly lifted his head. He gasped when a mouth was pressed onto his in a kiss. Adam slid his tongue easily into the younger blonde's mouth, groaning at the taste of the soup mixed with his own blood. "See?" he asked when they separated. "I can be nice if I want to. As long as you cooperate, I don't have to be harsh."

Jeff nodded, a light blush coloring his cheeks as he looked over at AJ. Adam noticed his glance and nodded. "Right, I'm going to teach you how to kill today." He lifted Jeff's hand that still held the knife. "This is your main tool. It's what I like to use when I play my games."

"Games?" Jeff repeated.

"Like the one I played with you, my dear Jeffrey," Adam replied with a nod. "And we're going to learn how to kill the losers of those games right now." He moved beside AJ. "Kneel here." Jeff moved slowly, but knelt down beside AJ, the brunette teenager sobbing beneath the duct tape over his mouth. Adam pointed to a thick blue vein that popped out of the brunette's neck. "See this? This is the carotid artery. Cut it and we'll have a dead body within minutes. But we don't want our little friend here to die so soon. In fact…" He grinned and set his knife down, pulling the blade out of Jeff's hand as well. "I think we'll give our guest here a little show before we get to our game."

**~.**.~**

Alexis leaned against the wall with her arms crossed as she watched a tall ginger set Matt up before they got started. "Thanks, Heath," she said with a smile when he pointed the raven back at her. "I'm sure Justin will be very happy that his favorite little daywalker is helping me out."

"I told you to stop calling me that," Heath said with a grin.

"Aw, but you **are** a daywalker," Alexis teased, taking Matt's arm. "Thanks again."

"Did Justin ever get back to you on where my brother is?" Matt asked as they walked.

Alexis shook her head. "Sorry, Matt," she apologized. "I'll tell you the minute he does, but I've got nothing right now." Her cell phone started to ring and she flipped it open. "Hello?" She was quiet as she listened to the person on the other end. "Oh, they're under the sink in the bathroom. Sorry, should've told you that before. … Okay. Bye."

"Bret?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." She looked at her watch and then over at the raven. "Don't worry, Matt. We'll find Copeland and we'll find Jeff. I won't let anything happen to him, you know that. Especially after what happened to Shawn."

Matt's hand clenched into a fist. "I'm gonna kill the sorry son of a bitch that dared touch my baby brother," he growled.

Alexis grinned. "There's the Matt Hardy I always remembered."

**~.**.~**

Jeff whimpered softly as Adam laid him back on the couch, kneeling over him. "S-Sire," he stuttered. "I-I don't wanna—"

"It's not your choice, Jeffrey," Adam interrupted, pressing a kiss to the side of the younger's face. "I think our young guest would like a show before he leaves us, don't you?"

Jeff shook his head. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears as Adam jerked his head back, sucking and nipping at his neck. His breath hitched when Adam's teeth scrapped over his pulse point, nipping at it as Jeff's heart pounded faster.

"Let's get these pants off, shall we?" Adam grinned as he pulled Jeff's jeans and boxers off. He nipped at the young Hardy's neck a few more times before shimmying down, pulling his own pants down around his ankles as well.

"Please…don't…" Jeff begged softly as Adam stroked his cock, his body responding to the intimate touch.

"I don't think you mind me doing this much," the older blonde teased. "But since you've disobeyed me at least 3 times today, I'm not gonna be nice. Not this time."

Jeff didn't have any time to beg for him to stop before Adam thrust dry into his body, starting up with a rough rhythm immediately. "Please!" he cried. "Stop!"

"Ah, but this is what happens when you disobey me, Jeffrey," Adam grunted. "I have to get rough to get my point across."

Jeff cried out as Adam stabbed his prostate, a spark of pleasure blinking through the pain. "Please…stop…" Jeff begged as Adam stroked his cock with his thrusts.

"Will you be good?" Adam asked, feeling his release grow closer. Jeff nodded frantically, tears streaming down his face. "That's not good enough, Jeffy. I need an answer."

"I-I'll be good…" Jeff sobbed. "I'll be g-good…"

"Good boy." Adam thrust a few more times into the young blonde before he released, stroking Jeff to completion right after. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned them up before pulling their pants back up. "Okay, now you don't want to get punish again, do you?" Jeff shook his head frantically, tears still streaming down his face. "Then don't disobey me." He frowned and wiped the tears off Jeff's face. "And don't cry. I don't like it when you cry."

Jeff sniffed, but tried to stop crying as he tried to ignore the shooting pain in his ass and lower back. "Now come here," Adam ordered as he moved down beside AJ. He patted the floor beside him. Jeff slowly moved down beside the older blonde, wincing at the pain as he saw down. Adam pressed a knife back in his hand. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"T-The carotid a-artery," Jeff sniffed, looking at AJ's neck.

"Right, carotid artery," Adam said with a grin. "Good." He pointed down at AJ's thigh. "Right down there is the femoral artery. That's a bad one to sever if you want your victim to live a little longer in the game. But what we're going to deal with is this one." He pointed at AJ's chest, to the left of his heart. "The brachiocephalic trunk."

Jeff watched as Adam positioned AJ on his back, hands duct taped behind his back and legs duct taped together. "C'mere, Jeffy," Adam said, drawing the young Hardy closer. He pulled a marker out of his pocket, using his knife to cut open the brunette's shirt. He drew two lines on the teenager's chest; one went from his collarbone to right above his stomach and the other ran from one shoulder to the other. "Follow these lines with your knife."

Jeff hesitated, but lifted the blade. He tried to block out AJ's screams as he cut through his skin and muscle, blood flowing freely. Adam smiled at the sight of fresh blood. He pulled AJ's skin and muscle apart to show the bones and organs underneath. "Isn't it beautiful, Jeff?" he asked softly, eyes shining in amazement.

"Y-Yes, Sire," Jeff said softly. He shivered when Adam ran his hand down his face, AJ's blood smearing across his cheek.

"The ribs are especially hard to get through," Adam instructed, tapping the blade of his knife against AJ's bones. AJ's breathing was labored, but his heart still beat. He was still alive. "Here, give me your hands."

Jeff allowed Adam to take his hands and lead them to AJ's bones. Jeff gripped a few of the brunette's ribs and closed his eyes as Adam yanked his hands back. AJ screamed in agony beneath the duct tape as his ribs broke, his heart beating even faster.

"There you go, Jeff," Adam said in a pleased tone of voice. "Now you're getting it." He pointed out a thick vein branching off from the heart. "That's the brachiocephalic trunk. That's the one we want." He leaned closer to whisper in Jeff's ear. "Slice it open."

"Yes, Sire." Jeff made himself move forward. He pressed the blade of his knife against the vein and sliced.

"Watch him, Jeffrey," Adam whispered, holding Jeff close. "Watch him lose our game."

Jeff couldn't tear his eyes away. He watched as AJ's heart slowed down until it finally…stopped.

"He's not strong enough to withstand our game, Jeffrey," Adam whispered. He pressed gentle kisses against Jeff's neck. "You're the only one strong enough for me."

"Yes, Sire," Jeff whispered softly as AJ's blood dripped down his face.

_.*._

_Ooh, my sadistic side is coming out again. I love it._

_Seriously, I love my sadistic side. It's so much fun to give into it.:)_

_And you have _no_ idea how hard it is to write brachiocephalic without messing up a lot._


	4. Prey Becomes Slave

_Title: Evolution of Prey_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing…except for Alexis Michaels. She's mine. Mine I tell you. MINE! And if anyone else claims to own her, I will hunt them down…and kill them._

_Summary: Sequel to House of Predators. Adam has his hands on Jeff once again and this time, Jay isn't around to help Matt save him. With the help of an ex-FBI agent, Alexis Michaels, Matt tries to get his brother back. But what happens with the prey evolves past prey?_

_This story is dedicated to __**jeffhardyluvsme**__ because she reminds me of things that I need to add to chapters that I completely forget._

_My friend Cody actually gave me the idea for this chapter with the one thing he said._

_.*._

Alexis looked over at Matt with a bit of a concerned look on her face. Justin still hadn't called her with any news of Adam, but she kept the earpiece in just in case he found anything. Matt was so nervous and jumpy that Alexis couldn't stand it anymore. She had taken him out to a bar, but he was drinking beer after beer and he was starting to wobble on his stool.

"Matt, you need to stop," the blonde said. "Drinking isn't gonna solve your problems."

"Yeah, but Imma drink 'til it does," Matt slurred, taking another swig of his beer.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Then I'm not gonna watch you drink your weight in beer," she muttered. She snapped her fingers at the bartender. "Kelly! Watch him for me, will ya? Don't let him get too drunk." The blonde woman working the bar nodded before turning her attention to a guy that called her from the other side of the counter. Alexis took one last look at Matt before she walked out of the bar and across the street to their apartment complex. She didn't really want to bother Shawn and Bret in her apartment, so she used the spare key Matt and Jeff had given her to get into their apartment. She tossed her jacket over the side of the couch and collapsed down right after. "Sometimes, Matt, you're more trouble than my brother."

**~.**.~**

Adam sat on the couch with Jeff in his lap, running his fingers through the smaller man's hair; Edge had already buried AJ after the smell started bothering him. An old wrestling tape played on the TV in front of them. Adam felt so proud of Jeff. He'd learned so much in such a short time and hadn't disobeyed him once.

"Jeff, you've made me so happy," Adam whispered, gently stroking his pet's hair. "You haven't disobeyed me once since your lesson." Jeff shivered as Adam gently ran his hand along Jeff's thigh, tracing the vein he knew was underneath his pants. "What's this called?"

"The femoral artery," Jeff replied softly, his eyes staring at the TV in front of them.

"Good boy." Adam pushed Jeff up to his feet. "There's some bread in the kitchen. Go make some toast." He smacked the blonde on the ass to get him moving.

Jeff moved quickly into the kitchen, getting the bread. He stuck a few pieces in the toaster for a good 2 minutes, spreading a bit of butter on them before bringing the plate of toast out to the waiting blonde. "Sire," he said, handing the plate over.

"Good boy, Jeffrey," Adam said, bringing the smaller into his lap again. He pulled a knife off his belt. "Hold out your hand." Jeff obediently held out his hand. He stiffened when the blade of the knife ran across it to leave a line of blood. He whimpered softly, something that didn't go unnoticed by the older blonde. Adam held Jeff's hand out over the toast, watching the ruby drops rain down on the food. He used his finger to rub it into the bread, blood mixing with butter. "There we go. My favorite topping for toast." He held a piece up to Jeff's mouth. "Come on, Jeff, eat up."

Jeff swallowed thickly. He opened his mouth, letting Adam feed him the toast buttered with his own blood. "Thank you, Sire," he said as he swallowed.

"Mmm, you taste good, Jeffrey," Adam purred pleasantly as he chewed on the toast. "Good enough to eat." He grinned and set the plate down. He moved Jeff off his lap and laid him down on the couch, kneeling over him. "I think I'll enjoy my little feast." He leaned down and pressed his mouth to Jeff's.

**~.**.~**

Alexis yawned and opened her eyes when she heard the apartment door open then slam shut a few seconds later. She blinked when a light was turned on. "Hey, Matt," she said sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "No news from Jus yet, but I'm still wa—" Matt interrupted her when he stumbled over and kissed her. She frowned and pushed him away, grimacing at the taste of alcohol. "What the hell, Matt?" she demanded with a slight glare. She knew Matt had always liked her, but he'd never acted on it.

"Ya know, you're real pretty," Matt slurred with a drunken grin. "And I like you."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "I know that, Matthew Moore Hardy," she muttered. "I've known for quite a while now." She gasped when Matt grabbed her and stumbled along, pulling her into his bedroom and throwing her toward the bed. She groaned when she hit the edge of the bed, tumbling over on the mattress. "Fuck, that hurt," she groaned, rubbing her back where she'd hit the footboard. She leaned up on her elbows, but didn't get any further when Matt crawled over her on his hands and knees.

"Ya know what I want?" he hiccupped.

"No," Alexis muttered. "Please tell me, drunken version of the Matt Hardy I once knew." She fell back to her back on the bed when he kissed her again.

"I wanna fuck you," Matt slurred.

Alexis opened her mouth to speak but Matt drunkenly kissed her again. He ground his hips down against hers and Alexis could help the groan that tore itself out of her throat. "Damn it, Matt," she whispered. She grabbed his shirt and rolled them over so she was on top, leaning down for another kiss.

"Mmm…" Matt hummed in pleasure as Alexis kissed along his jaw, leaning up so she could pull his shirt over his head.

"You are probably way too drunk to do this, but if it'll get you to calm down…" Alexis pulled her shirt over her head, taking her bra with it as she tossed both onto the floor. She leaned back down and kissed the raven again. She smiled when she saw the drunken grin on his face. "I guess it's worth it."

It wasn't long before their pants were off and their positions were switched again. Alexis whined softly when Matt trailed sloppy kisses down her neck. "Mmm…Alexis…" he groaned softly as he kissed his way down her body. "You're so pretty…"

"And you're so drunk," Alexis whispered. She arched her back with a gasp when a tongue probed at her clit. "Matty…" She moaned as Matt sucked on her clit, the raven ripping open a condom and sliding it on his erection.

"Are you…" Matt hiccupped. "Are you ready?"

Alexis didn't have time to respond before Matt thrust into her, her back arching up off the bed. "Oh god, Matty…" she moaned as he set up a fast rhythm almost immediately. Matt leaned over her, his breath reeking of alcohol as he panted.

It didn't take long before both had reached their climax. Alexis sighed as Matt pulled out of her and passed out on the bed. "You, my friend, need to stop drinking," she said with a smile as she ran her fingers through his hair.

**~.**.~**

Jeff whined softly when Adam sucked harshly on his neck just under his collar, intent on a leaving a mark to claim him. He didn't move when he was stripped of his clothes and was moved on top of the older blonde, who also had no clothes now.

"Come on, Jeffy," Adam said, rubbing his cock against Jeff's ass. "I wanna make you feel good. Do you want me to make you feel good?"

"Yes, Sire." There was no emotion in Jeff's voice. It was like he was dead on the inside and didn't care what happened anymore. But the answer was good enough for Adam.

He thrust dry into Jeff's unprepared ass, frowning when there was no sound from the man above him. "Come on, Jeffy, doesn't this feel good?" he prompted, going slow as he pumped in and out of the younger's body. He could feel liquid coating his cock and he knew it was blood, but he didn't care.

Jeff's body jerked when Adam's cock stabbed at his prostate, a soft moan tearing itself from his throat. His body was experiencing pain, but his mind was telling him it was pleasure and his own cock hardened at the thought. "Sire," he moaned, bracing his hands on Adam's chest.

Adam grinned, keeping the slow rhythm he had. "That's better," he grunted. He moved his hands to Jeff's hips to control his movements.

"Sire," Jeff moaned again. His mind still told him the pain he was feeling was really pleasure. "Faster.. please.."

"What my pet wants, my pet gets." Adam started thrusting faster, the blood making a sickening sound as Adam's cock moved in and out of Jeff's ass.

"Umph.. Sire.. feels so good.." Jeff moaned loudly as Adam pounded into him as hard and fast as he could, using his own legs to help out a bit. "Sire.. wanna cum.."

"Then cum, Jeffrey," Adam whispered, his voice laced with lust.

Jeff whimpered as he came, his release covering Adam's stomach and chest. Adam grunted when the walls around his cock tightened and reached his end as well, filling his pet to the brim with his seed. "Good boy, Jeffy," the older blonde said, petting Jeff's hair as he pulled out and cleaned both of them up with a bloodied washcloth.

"Thank you, Sire," Jeff said softly, his head bowed as he knelt at Adam's feet.

"I think you deserve a day out," Adam pondered as he stood up. "Time for a little hands-on lesson." He grinned. "And I've got the perfect test subjects for you."

**~.**.~**

Alexis jerked away when something rang in her ear. It took her a couple seconds before she realized it was her earpiece. "Yeah?"

"I found him!"

Alexis winced at the yell. "Quieter, Justin," she groaned. "Quieter."

"But I found him! I found Copeland!" Justin yelled again.

Alexis winced at the loud volume, but a smile came to her face. "Where is he?"

"He's in the middle of the woods near the edge of town," Justin said. Alexis could hear him typing something in the background. "There's an old cabin somewhere in there. I've got it on satellite picture. It's weird, though. It's not listed anywhere. I don't think anyone knows it's even there."

"Thanks." Alexis looked over at Matt. He was still asleep. "I owe you one, Jus."

"I'll keep an open link so just call me if you need something," Justin said before he cut the call.

"Matt, wake up." Alexis shoved Matt off the bed as she got dressed, running her fingers through her hair when she was done.

"What the fuck was that for?" Matt mumbled as he knelt beside the bed and leaned over.

"Justin found your brother."

Matt immediately stood up, ignoring the shooting pain in his head. "You found him?" he asked.

"Get dressed." Alexis walked out into the kitchen as she waited for the older Hardy to get dressed, mixing him a Bloody Mary before he walked out. "Here." She tossed him a thermos filled with the drink. "Drink this. It'll help."

It took a half hour or so, but they finally made it to the forest where Justin said Adam would be. "Matt, before we go any further, we need to talk," Alexis said, stopping the raven before he could travel into the trees.

"But, my brother—"

"I know, it's Jeff," Alexis interrupted. "But we need to talk." She took a deep breath. "I don't know what we're gonna find in here and I don't know how you're going to be able to handle it. But what you can't do is freeze up on me. You freeze up and you'll die. You try to do anything stupid and you'll die. You need to be careful and stay with me, okay?"

Matt nodded. "Okay."

_.*._

_I think there's only gonna be, like, 2 more chapters left in the story. It's so sad, I know._

_I actually wrote the Matt/Alexis scene myself and I kinda hate it because I SUCK at writing het. Suck suck suck:(_

_I'm gonna have fun and be as sadistic as I want in the next chapters. Gonna be AWESOME._


	5. Prey Becomes Killer

_Title: Evolution of Prey_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing…except for Alexis Michaels. She's mine. Mine I tell you. MINE! And if anyone else claims to own her, I will hunt them down…and kill them._

_Summary: Sequel to House of Predators. Adam has his hands on Jeff once again and this time, Jay isn't around to help Matt save him. With the help of an ex-FBI agent, Alexis Michaels, Matt tries to get his brother back. But what happens with the prey evolves past prey?_

_This story is dedicated to __**jeffhardyluvsme**__ because she reminds me of things that I need to add to chapters that I completely forget._

_Woo-hoo! Watching Star Trek: Voyager on Instant Netflix on the Wii. Today is a good day._

_.*._

Adam handed Jeff a knife as he prepared for their day out, sticking a few more in his own belt. "You ready for some fun, Jeffy?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, Sire," Jeff replied softly, lifting his head for a kiss which Adam gladly gave him.

Adam frowned when he heard a small bell start to go off, breaking away from their kiss. "What now?" he muttered, walking over to the kitchen. He'd set up several alarms beforehand to warn him when someone was coming and this was the first time one of them had gone off. He grinned when he saw who it was through the static on the video camera monitor he'd set up. "Well, well, well," he mused. "Looks like this'll be easier than I expected."

"Sire?" Jeff looked in confusion up at the older blonde.

"Come on, Jeffy," Adam said. "We've got some work to do."

**~.**.~**

Alexis tried to not to make much noise as she led Matt through the woods, a loaded gun in her hands. "Hey, Jus," she whispered, connecting to the South African with a touch of a button. "How far away are we?"

"Getting you up on my screen now," Justin replied. There were a few seconds of typing. "Okay, I've got it. You're about 50 feet from the cabin."

"Thanks."

"There's someone coming toward you."

Alexis froze. "What?" There was fear evident in her voice. She'd been the one to deal with Adam in the Shannon Moore case and she knew what he was capable of.

"There's someone coming toward you," Justin repeated. "20 feet away."

"Jeff!" Matt dropped his gun and raced toward his brother, bringing him into a tight hug. Jeff didn't move, didn't speak, didn't do anything as Matt kneeled on one knee in front of him with his hands on his shoulders. Alexis frowned. She dropped her gun slightly as she watched Jeff.

Jeff was just standing still as Matt tried to talk to him. His eyes were dull and lifeless, blood streaked across his face. His hair was dirty and a faded blue color, hanging around his face and down his neck and shoulders. His clothes were dirty and bloody, hanging loosely on his body, the black leather collar still around his neck.

"Matt, get back," Alexis said, holding her gun up. Matt looked at her like she was crazy. "Matt, he has a knife!"

Matt looked down, seeing the knife in Jeff's hand. "Jeff, you wouldn't hurt me," he said softly. "Jeffro, I'm your brother, you know me."

"He may know you, but he will hurt you if I tell him to."

Alexis gasped when an arm wrapped around her neck from behind, her gun being wrenched out of her hands and tossed somewhere behind her. "Well, hello there, Miss Michaels," Adam whispered in her ear as his arm pressed tighter against her neck, cutting off her oxygen. "How's your brother?" He looked over at Jeff. "Jeffy, take care of your brother for me, will you?"

"Jeff, what—" Matt collapsed to the ground unconscious when Jeff pushed on a certain pressure point on his neck. Alexis finally passed out in Adam's arms and he picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.

"Come on, Jeffy," Adam said, grabbing Matt's leg and pulling him behind them. "Let's go back to the house and play."

**~.**.~**

Alexis groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She quickly realized that she had no weapons and she was sitting in a chair with her arms tied behind her back. She looked over and saw Matt in the same position beside her, his head resting on his chest.

"Glad to know you're awake, Miss Michaels."

Alexis turned her head to look in front of her again. "Copeland," she spat when she saw him. She glanced at Jeff standing just a few inches behind him. "What have you done to Jeff?"

"I've taught him," Adam said appreciatively, patting the younger blonde on the head. "And how is your brother doing?"

Alexis didn't speak. She didn't want to admit how much Hunter had broken her brother. That he would never be the same person he was before. That the Shawn she and Bret knew and loved…was gone.

"Not speaking anymore?" Adam looked disappointed. He looked over at Matt when he started moving and grinned. "Looks like our other guest is waking up."

"Mhm…Jeff…" Matt slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he lifted his head. He struggled against his bonds when he saw his little brother. "Jeff!"

"He's not your Jeff anymore, Matty," Adam said with a sadistic smirk. "He's mine now. I've broken him, I've bled him, I've trained him. He's mine." To prove his point he leaned down and pressed a rough kiss to Jeff's mouth. To Jeff's twisted and manipulated mind it didn't seem painful and unwanted and he moaned sluttishly.

"Get away from my brother!" Matt yelled, struggling even harder.

Adam rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of this. He reached into his belt and rammed the blade of his knife into the wall next to Matt's head. "Shut up and sit still," he growled. "I only warn once." He looked back at Jeff. "Pet, come with me." He and Jeff walked out of the room and upstairs, a door closing.

"My Jeff…" Matt whispered softly.

"He's not your brother anymore," Alexis said softly, her head bowed. "He's something Copeland manipulated."

"How can you say that?" Matt spat.

"Because the same thing happened to Shawn!" Matt didn't speak. She took a shaky breath. "When Shawn came back from the hospital, he wasn't the same. He didn't speak a word and he wouldn't eat unless we force fed him the food. I try not to leave him alone that much because I'm worried he might try and hurt or even kill himself. He seems to only recognize me and Bret and even then, he shows no emotion, he says nothing…"

Matt didn't speak, hearing her voice crack near the end. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "I didn't know." She nodded slowly. Both looked up when they heard footsteps coming back down the stairs as Jeff and Adam reappeared in new clothes with a small black bag.

Jeff's attire consisted of a pair of black Tripp pants with red plaid accents and straps and pockets adorning the top half and a matching Tripp black and red halter corset and hooked all the way down the front, black with red stitch boots on his feet with a 4-inch heel and a 1-inch platform, adorned with straps and buckles. Black mesh gloves traveled from his knuckles to his elbows, a silver and black studded bracelet on his right wrist. Adam's outfit was a lot simpler. Just some tight black jeans slashed in just the right places to show off the tan flesh underneath as well as a tight black tanktop, black combat boots on his feet and a few rubber bands around his wrist. Both of them had their hair tied back.

"You know, when I was a little boy," Adam said, taking his knife out of the wall and twirling it between his fingers, "my mother made me go to therapy. She said that I was exhibiting some strange behaviors for a typical 8 year old. I would rip apart my toys, I'd find stray animals in the street and drown them for fun…" He chuckled. "Therapy didn't do a fucking thing for me. I like who I am. Its fun what I do and I love doing it."

"What happened to your therapist?" Matt asked.

Adam just grinned as he nicked his finger on the edge of the blade, watching the drop of blood run down his finger. "I killed him," he stated simply. He looked down at the rubber bands around his wrist. "He used to tell me that whenever I got the impulse to do something, I should snap a rubber band against my wrist." He grinned again as he snapped a band against his wrist. "Trouble is, I got addicted to the pain. It made me feel good. So I started doing things that would cause me pain. And it felt too good to stop." He ran his bloody finger down Jeff's face. "Isn't that right, Jeffy?"

"Yes, Sire." Jeff's voice was emotionless.

"So we have the brother," Adam mused, using his knife to move Matt's head side-to-side. "Annoying little fuck that tried to take my Jeffy away in the first place." He moved to Alexis, using the blade of his knife to tilt her head upwards. "And we have the annoying FBI agent that put me away in the first place." He clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Little bitch almost cost me 75 years in prison before I escaped."

"Let me go and I'll put you right back in," Alexis snapped. Her head whipped to the side when Adam slapped her, the blade of his knife cutting across her cheek.

"Come on, Jeffy, what did we learn?" Adam prompted. He pressed his knife into Jeff's hand and brought him forward.

"Femoral artery," Jeff said in a quiet voice. "But…that'd be too messy of a death. Blood going everywhere."

"So that means we need to cut the…"

"Carotid artery."

"Good boy." Adam leaned down and kissed the young blonde again. "Which one do you want to cut?"

"Her." Jeff looked at Alexis.

"Good choice." Adam walked behind the ex-FBI agent and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head backwards until she cried out in pain. "Quiet, you little bitch. You deserve everything that's coming to you."

"Matt," Alexis whispered, her voice hoarse, "if you see Shawn again, make sure you take care of him."

Jeff leaned closer, smacking the blonde's neck a couple times to bring out the veins. He placed the blade of the knife against the one he knew to be the carotid artery and pressed into her neck, slicing cleanly through the vein. Jeff, Adam, and Matt watched as blood poured out both Alexis's mouth and neck, her head falling against her chest when Adam let her go.

Adam drug his fingers along Alexis's chest as blood poured down, bringing them back up to his lips. He grinned as he licked his fingers clean, bring Jeff closer with a kiss to share the blood. "Delicious," he said appreciatively. He looked over at Matt. "I think he deserves a treat before he dies, don't you, Jeffy?"

"Yes, Sire." Jeff moved over, not bothering to clean the blood off his skin and clothes as he knelt in between Matt's legs.

"Jeff, you don't have to do this," Matt pleaded as his little brother unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. "Please, Jeff, listen to me. It's Matty, Jeffro. It's Matty."

"Go ahead, Jeffy," Adam encouraged, watching with a grin.

Jeff licked his lips. Matt moaned when his little brother started sucking his cock like it was a piece of candy. "Jeff.. stop.."

"You like sucking your brother's dick, don't you, Jeffy?" Adam purred as he watched.

Jeff nodded, swallowing in the back of his throat. Matt moaned again. He hated his body for responding to his brother's touch, too distracted to see the knife coming.

**~.**.~**

Adam cleaned himself up as he pulled his clothes back on. He'd been so proud of what his pet had done that they'd fucked in the blood of their conquests. Jeff knelt next to him, his entire body and clothes streaked with the blood of Alexis and Matt. "You've been such a good boy, Jeffy," he purred affectionately, gently stroking his hair. "I knew I was choosing a good pet."

"FBI! OPEN UP!"

Adam's head whipped to the door when he heard voices yelling. "Fuck me," he mumbled, dragging Jeff to his feet. He moved quickly, packing a black backpack with some clothes and enough tools to help and pushed Jeff down into a cellar. "Follow the hall," he ordered. "You'll find a trap door that leads into a shack at the edge of the woods."

"Sire," Jeff said, grabbing Adam's arm.

"No, I can't go with you, Jeffy," Adam said, pulling his arm back. "You're on your own. But you've learned more than enough to take over for me. You think you can do that?"

"Yes, Sire," Jeff replied.

Adam smiled and pulled his pet into one final kiss. "You've made me proud, Jeffy. I hope you'll continue to learn and love what you do." He pulled his rubber bands off his wrist and pulled them onto Jeff's, pressing his favorite knife into his hand. "Take these. Don't lose them."

"Sire…"

"Goodbye, Jeffy." Adam closed the door and left Jeff in the dark. It took a couple seconds, but Jeff finally started walking as tears fell down his face. He started running when he heard gunshots.

_.*._

_ONE! MORE! CHAPTER!_


	6. Prey Becomes Predator

_Title: Evolution of Prey_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing…except for Alexis Michaels. She's mine. Mine I tell you. MINE! And if anyone else claims to own her, I will hunt them down…and kill them._

_Summary: Sequel to House of Predators. Adam has his hands on Jeff once again and this time, Jay isn't around to help Matt save him. With the help of an ex-FBI agent, Alexis Michaels, Matt tries to get his brother back. But what happens with the prey evolves past prey?_

_This story is dedicated to __**jeffhardyluvsme**__ because she reminds me of things that I need to add to chapters that I completely forget._

_Last chapter. Oh, so sad and oh, so short. I don't have any more stories where my sadistic side can play anymore!:( *goes off to cry in a corner while writing emotry and listening to My Chemical Romance*_

_.*._

Shawn stood in a black suit in a cemetery surrounded by people, two graves dug in front of him. Bret stood beside him in a black suit of his own, his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Shawn," Bret apologized softly. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Shawn's head. "Alexis was a good person."

Shawn didn't speak, watching the preacher in front of them.

"A…Al…Alexis…"

**~.**.~**

A figure dressed entirely in black stood in the shadow of a tree, watching the double funeral in silence. A black backpack was slung over his shoulder and a few rubber bands were visible around his wrist. Freshly washed blonde hair blew around the figure's face and sharp green eyes were trained on the two coffins.

The figure finally turned away and started walking away, never speaking a word.

**~.**.~**

A man with short spiked brown hair, Alex Riley, groaned as he opened his eyes. All he could remember was walking out of the bar after his shift and then a needle…

Alex looked around. He was in a dark room with a bed and a dresser, nothing else. "Hello?" he called, standing up. "Is anyone there?"

_Ring…Ring…_

Alex looked around again. A phone was sitting on the ground near a door, locked of course, its orange screen the only light in the room. He hesitated, but reached down and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Alex." A voice, grainy, but understandable.

"W-Who are you?" Alex asked nervously. "Where am I? What do you want with me?"

"I want to play a game with you, Alex," the voice continued. "Do you wanna play with me?"

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"My name is Jeff and I want to play a game with you."

_.*._

_Aw, so short, so sad it's over:( I really liked writing this story, too. Plus, I finished 3 chapters in 1 day! I am on a ROLL!_

_If you think about it, I could technically write another story that continues off of this one, but I'll need an idea. If anyone wants to see another sequel, send in an idea and I'll get to writing._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
